


Солнце

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Когда я придумывала ту кодовую фразу, то не представляла, насколько трудно и легко будет ее повторять.





	Солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Немного ругательств; время действия – конец первого сезона, когда Джессику выпускают, снимая обвинение в убийстве Киллгрейва.

Мое солнце не встает на горизонте по утрам. На него можно смотреть без темных очков, но без него моя жизнь превратилась бы в бесконечную холодную тьму.

Мое солнце — это ты, Триш.

 

Спасибо, что дождалась меня у участка, хотя ждать пришлось довольно долго. Ты так умаялась, что даже заснула, пока я смывала с себя вонь и грязь последних суток. Твоя ванная шикарна, как, впрочем, и вся квартира. Здесь даже я могу почувствовать себя в безопасности. Но пусть лучше этот дом защищает только тебя. Солнце должно светить людям без страха.

 

Я не хочу тебя будить: ты так расслаблена, так спокойна. В твоем лице столько мягкости и нежности – идеальный образ красоты. Светлые волосы, длинные ресницы...

Всегда восхищалась твоей способностью улыбаться. Несмотря на все испытания, ты все еще можешь искренне и радостно смеяться.

Знаешь, у меня от просьбы улыбнуться скулы сводит, а в сердце врывается космический холод. Киллгрейв забрал мою способность чему-то радоваться.

Разве что его смерти. В этот раз он точно умер и больше никому не причинит вреда.

Уже поздно. Мне пора возвращаться в свою квартиру с выбитой дверью. Но я не могу заставить себя сделать шаг. Когда еще мне выпадет шанс постоять вот так, рядом, побыть с тобой, не заботясь о чужих взглядах. Мне, в общем-то плевать на гребаное общественное мнение, но ты слишком известна. Я не хочу испортить тебе карьеру.

 

Сейчас мы с тобой наедине, и нет смысла притворяться.

Знаешь, когда я придумывала ту кодовую фразу, то не представляла, насколько трудно и легко будет ее повторять.

 

Я люблю тебя.

 

Мне просто физически было необходимо сказать это. Произнести вслух, повторить по слогам и буквам, всей душой и всеми мыслями. Я была готова умереть, я знала, что, скорее всего, умру, и жалела только об одном — что ты не знаешь, насколько я дорожу тобой. Насколько сильно, всеобъемлюще, бесконечно…

Я люблю тебя.

 

Слова вырвались против воли, я не хотела — или слишком сильно хотела это сказать. Самое честное признание. Самый лучший код. Двойной смысл в короткой фразе, доверие в квадрате.

Я люблю тебя.

 

На мгновение я увидела, что ты поняла. Твое молчание было лучшим ответом. И это был миг истинного счастья.

Ты приняла меня. Не оттолкнула, не отстранилась. Просто приняла истину, которая уже давно разъедала меня изнутри.

Мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя.

 

Ты была права, я действительно отталкиваю всех, кто хочет со мной встречаться. Но не из-за того, что со мной сделал Киллгрейв. Вернее, не только из-за этого. Кому я вру, забыть такое невозможно, и гребаный ПТСР никто не отменял. Кому вообще нужна психопатка-алкоголичка? Я только порчу всем жизнь. Кому расскажешь, что одному бывшему я шею сломала, а второму — выстрелила в голову из дробовика. Последнее вообще грустно получилось, Люк на самом деле хороший парень, а я и ему жизнь испортила. Как всем, с кем меня сводит судьба.

Особенно тебе.

Ведь это я тебя втянула в разборку с Киллгрейвом.

 

Меня до сих пор трясет от ярости, когда я вспоминаю его рожу и его слова в порту. Чего мне стоило делать вид, что подчинение работает, и смотреть, как этот подонок тебя лапает. Я мечтала разорвать его в клочья, но не за то, что он сделал со мной или всеми теми людьми. За то, что собирался сделать с тобой.

Когда я увидела ужас в твоих глазах, мое сердце почти остановилось. Пусть бы он убил меня. Пусть бы измывался надо мной, снова сделал бы своей игрушкой, но только меня, не тебя.

 

Киллгрейв был прав, я всегда любила только одного человека. Все остальные — бессмысленные и ненужные связи. Секс — это просто секс, хоть какой-то способ получить немного эндорфинов, вырваться из блеклой, притупленной алкоголем действительности.

Все остальное выбивало меня из привычного состояния болью: воспоминаниями, виной, ранами. И только ты — обволакивала теплом и светом.

 

Я никогда не скажу этого вслух, нет. Ты другая, ты заслуживаешь счастья. Найдешь себе хорошего парня, заведешь детишек, будешь пугать их злобной тетей Джесс, которая съест их, если не будут слушаться. Ты должна светить дальше, не пачкаясь о мою тьму — она заразна. Когда солнце всходит, тьма убирается с его пути.

Поэтому я буду молчать.

Ведь самое важное я уже сказала.

Я люблю тебя, Триш. Ты — мое солнце.


End file.
